Substance 1987
'Substance 1987 '''or '''Substance '''is the first and most famous New Order compliation. The album contains all 12" singles, and it's respective B-sides (not including the LP version) Differences Here is a list of differences from the singles and their Substance version. *"Temptation" and "Confusion" have been remade for the album. *"Mesh" and "Cries and Whispers" are mixed up. *"Shellshock" is more similar to the Pretty In Pink version. *The following songs have been shortened: The Perfect Kiss, Sub-Culture and Hurt. LP version Substance was released as a double vinyl, both containing 12 songs. Side one #Ceremony #Everything's Gone Green #Temptation Side two #Blue Monday #Confusion #Theives Like Us Side three #The Perfect Kiss #Sub-Culture #Shellshock Side four #State of the Nation #Bizarre Love Triangle #True Faith CD version Substance was also released as a double CD, containing all 12 songs of the LP version in it's first disc, and it's respective B-sides and lesser famous singles. CD one #Ceremony #Everything's Gone Green #Temptation #Blue Monday #Confusion #Theives Like Us #The Perfect Kiss #Sub-Culture #Shellshock #State of the Nation #Bizarre Love Triangle #True Faith CD two #In A Lonely Place #Procession #Cries and Whispers^ #Hurt #The Beach #Confusion Instrumental #Lonesome Tonight #Murder #Theives Like Us Instrumental #Kiss of Death #Shame of the Nation #1963 ^Note: Incorrectly labeled as "Mesh" Casette version The casette version contains more B-sides than the CD version. Cassette one, Side one #Ceremony #Everything's Gone Green #Temptation #Blue Monday #Confusion #Theives Like Us #Murder Casette one, Side two #The Perfect Kiss #Sub-Culture #Shellshock #State of the Nation #Bizarre Love Triangle # True Faith Casette two, Side one #In A Lonely Place #Procession #Cries and Whispers^ #Mesh^^ #Hurt #Confusion Instrumental #Lonesome Tonight # Theives Like Us Instrumental Casette two, Side two #Kiss of Death #Dub-Vulture #Shellcock #Shame of the Nation #Bizarre Dub Triangle #1963 #True Dub (!) ^Note: Incorrectly labeled as "Mesh" ^^Note: Incorrectly labeled as "Cries and Whispers" (!)Note: Only in limited editions Substance 1989 '''Substance 1989 '''is a music video compliation of the songs enlisted below. Segments of "The Happy One", an unused song originally intended for the album Technique, is heard throughout the compliation. #Confusion #The Perfect Kiss #Shellshock #Bizarre Love Triangle #True Faith #Touched by the Hand of God #Blue Monday '88 Reviews Allmusic gave this review: Substance is a double-disc set collecting New Order's singles, including several songs that were never available on the group's albums, at least in these versions. While there are a couple of re-recordings of earlier singles, most of Substance consists of 12" single mixes designed for danceclub play. Arguably, these 12" mixes represent New Order's most groundbreaking and successful work, since they expanded the notion of what a rock & roll band, particularly an indie rock band, could do. Substance collects the best of their remixes, and in the process it showcases not only the group's musical innovations, but also their songwriting prowess -- "Temptation," "Blue Monday," "Bizarre Love Triangle," and "True Faith" are some of the finest pop songs of the '80s. Although it is a double-disc set, Substance isn't overly long. Instead it offers a perfect introduction to New Order, while providing collectors with an invaluable collection of singles. '' Robert Christgau gave the album an A with this: Twelve cuts, eleven previously released some way or other, five available some way or other on U.S. albums, only one in this form. The emphasis is on twelve-inch mixes, with a new vocal patched into the hallowed "Temptation." The double-CD includes a whole extra disc of collectorama, but the double vinyl has no fat: it does nothing less than show off the greatest disco band of the '80s except Chic, and these guys outlasted Chic. Of course, not until Chic was gone did their disco dwell fully among us. The secret of Bernard Albrecht's elementary vocals, Gillian Gilbert's two-finger exercises, Peter Hook's strummed bass, and the compressed physicality of Steve Morris's drums was never virtuosity--it was conception, timing, rapport, devotional concentration. Originally attracted to disco because it was trancelike, they broke through when they devised a system of kinetic percussion and hypnotic chants to keep themselves awake. Cultists miss the murk of the early mixes, but I prefer them hyped and speeded up. Pure rhythm machine with an ironically mysterious overlay of schlocky melody to help it go down, this album is a case study in sensationalist art, and I say the world is better for it. Category:Albums